October Noir
October Noir is a / band flavored with dark autumnal melodies. The band was formed in fall 2016 by Tom Noir to continue Type O Negative legacy. October Noir is a member of the Gulf Coast Metal Alliance. October Noir has released two albums and 21 songs in total, all were recorded at Tom's residence in Pensacola, Florida. Background Tom Noir is a big fan since 1993, the year came out. He enjoyed every album release by Type O. Then, Type O frontman died at 48 in April 2010 and the band broke up permanently. To bring back music that Type O Negative had covered, Tom arranged the plan to form a self band. Tom aimed to take his favorite Type O album one step further. In late fall 2016, he formed October Noir and set up the studio room in his house. Tom began recording songs in January 2017 for their first album, The Haunting and the Powerful, which was released on October 19, 2017 and all of the credits went to Tom. Shortly after the release, Troy Lambert, Daniel Stickz Bryant, and Jaxxx Daniel would join Tom in the band, respectively playing guitar, drums, and keyboards for live shows. In 2018, October Noir released two non-album songs that were originally recorded by other bands—"Pictures of Matchstick Men (RIPeter)" (Type O Negative cover) and "Lips Like Sugar" (Echo and the Bunnymen cover). Their second album, Thirteen, was released on October 1, 2019. When the recording for Thirteen got underway in early 2019, guitarist Troy Lambert and keyboardist Jaxxx Daniel left the band, but Troy did record guitar on the first track "Tombstones". On the day Thirteen was released, guitarist Doug Lane and keyboardist Justin Thompson would join the band to complete the quartet. It was announced that their next album will have everybody recording their instruments. Name 'Noir' in the band name was directly taken from Tom's surname. Noir is a French word for black, so October Noir could be translated as "Black October". 'October' in the band name was chosen because October is Tom's favorite month thus October Rust is his favorite Type O Negative album, thus it is the autumn-themed band. Musical style and influences The music of October Noir is described as dark, gothic, doomy, and autumn-sounding. The main genres are , , haunted metal, and . The band also incorporate bits of , , , , , , and . The keyboards are heavenly used in this band, producing a variety of haunting, autumnal and ethereal tunes. The way Peter Steele sings and plays bass inspired Tom Noir to sing in deep guttural vocals sounding like him. is a primary influence of October Noir. Some other influences include , , and '80s hair bands , , and . The band also contains elements ranging from , , , and to , , , and . Personnel Current members * Tom Noir – vocals, bass * Doug Lane – guitar * Daniel Stickz Bryant – drums * Justin Thompson – keyboards Former members * Troy Lambert – guitar * Jaxxx Daniel – keyboards Category:Bands Category:Browse